


Are You With Me?

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Safer Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Undercover, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Going undercover as a married couple with you makes Bill wonder why he ever kept his feelings from you hidden.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in chapter 2, thought I'd save you the trouble if that's why you're here lol

“Absolutely not!” Bill exclaimed to Holden, who held his severe gaze. 

“Bill—“ Holden began… again. 

“I said no.” 

This time, you replied with a joke. “Is the thought of going on a date with me really that bad?” 

You laughed at your own joke and Bill seemed a little offended that you would think he thought that lowly of you. “It’s not that—“

You were the only person Bill didn’t mind interrupting him. “Bill, this unsub is hunting married couples. He’s murdering innocent men and women—“

It was Bill’s turn to interrupt you. “I know the case.” His lips pursed. “And we’re not married.” He waved his hand between your two bodies. 

“I know that, Bill, that’s why they call it undercover.” 

Holden’s lips pulled up into a smirk, but was wiped away when Bill heard the faint laugh leave through his nose and his eyes scolded him. “This could be our only chance of catching him.” He said, simply after clearing his throat. 

Bill sighed. “Why can’t you do it?” 

You answered for Holden. “Ew. Could you imagine Holden and me as a married couple?” You jokingly shivered in your seat. 

“Okay, let’s not go that far. ‘Ew?’ Really?” Holden seemed hurt. 

“I just mean that we wouldn’t be very convincing.” Holden had to agree with you. He wouldn’t be able to pull off a head-over-heels in love husband. Bill has been in that position before, so he could do it easily. 

You eventually had to promise to buy the men a round— or three— of drinks before you finally persuaded Bill to agree. “Fine.” He sighed in defeat. 

“Great! Let’s go over the plan one more time now that you’re on board—“ 

“I know the plan.” He dismissed the idea. “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Suddenly, he was getting flashbacks to his high school days. You couldn’t help the blush that quickly spread across your cheeks. It was gone just as quickly. “Are we done then?” He was eager to end the meeting. 

“I suppose.” Holden permitted. 

You put a smile on your face, saying your goodbyes to the men. “I have a date with my husband tonight.” You joked as you passed a glance to Bill.

“And I have one with my wife.” He tested out the joke and found that he liked it. He was already getting into character and he smiled back. 

The drive home for you consisted of singing to overplayed songs on the radio and trying to think of what outfit you would wear. You were hypnotized by the road and you home before you could remember even getting in the car. You exited your car, switched the keys on your keychain to find the one that unlocked the door to your apartment building. You walked past the Out of Order sign on the elevator in the lobby of your apartment building. Luckily, your apartment was only on the third floor. Room C4… C6… C8. You stopped at C10, placed your key in the metal door handle and twisted it, pushing open the door. You tossed the keys onto a small table and headed to your bedroom to study the clothes in your closet. You probably went through each piece of clothing four times before finally seeing the dress in the very back. It had only been worn once so it still in good shape. You laid it out on the bed. It waited for you while you placed shows below it and set out jewelry and left to take a quick rinse in the shower, washing the day off of your skin. 

You stepped out of the shower with a towel around your body and reached for your hairbrush on the counter. You wondered to yourself why you were trying so hard to look good. You talked yourself into thinking that it was because you wanted to play a convincing trophy wife while you applied more makeup to your usually unbothered face. 

Satisfied with your look, you got dressed up and checked your appearance in the full body mirror in your room. You were admiring the outfit when you heard the ringing of the phone by your front door. “Hello?” You answered. The woman at the front desk informed you that there was a man downstairs named Bill Tench waiting for you. “Tell him I’m on my way down.” You grab your black handbag and leave your apartment building, hurrying, but being mindful of the stairs. You waved at the woman in the office before leaving the apartment building and seeing Bill standing in front of his car. He wore a simple black and white tuxedo. “I didn’t know you owned any ties that weren’t blue.” You joked as you stood a good few feet away, taking him all in. 

He looked like he was processing the joke. “Yeah, funnily enough this is my only black tie.” You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. His eyes roamed your body and you noticed how they lingered on your chest a little longer than was probably appropriate, you didn’t mind though. “You look great.” He complimented when he realized he had been silently admiring you for too long. It was understatement, he thought. He really wanted to tell you that you were the most beautiful woman he’s seen in his life. 

“Thank you. You do too.” 

Before Bill could speak his thanks to you, the two of you jumped at the sound of a car horn. Bill turned around to see Holden in the backseat of his car, reaching forward to press on the steering wheel. “We’re going to be late!” He shouted through the half rolled down window in the backseat. 

You laughed at the impatient man and noticed a small smile creep onto Bill’s face before he turned around to hold the passenger car door open. As you took the seat, Holden’s arm was shot through by your face. He held a small microphone between his thumb and forefinger. “Here’s your wire.” He told you, taking the initiative to hook onto your dress before you swatted his hand away.

“I can do it.” You took the wire from his hand. 

He slumped back into the seat while Bill started the car and drove in the direction of the stakeout. Holden’s voice carried to the front as he excitedly went over the plans again. And again. You were sure you would be able to complete the mission in your sleep. Bill parked near a large blue van across the street from the venue. Holden was still rambling about what to do if things went south. “Holden, we got it. Now get out.” Bill interrupted him. 

“Fine.” Holden opened his door and was greeted by Greg in the back of the blue van. They were set up with surveillance, tapped into the cameras at the hotel across the street. Though the only way they would be able to hear was from yours and Bill’s microphone. “Keep your microphones on and hidden.” Holden reminded you from the van. “Did you hear that?” 

“Yes, Holden.” Bill responded, hearing Holden’s voice in his ear. 

“Y/N?” 

“Yeah, I can hear you.” You answered. “Should we have a code word if someone needs help?” 

“Yeah, um… just say ‘ketchup.’” Holden said.

You rolled your eyes. “How would we use that in sentence? This is a formal party, Holden.” 

“‘I love you.’” Bill’s voice was heard in the earpieces and from beside you. “That’s our code.” It was silent after that. You were still recovering from hearing Bill say ‘I love you.’

“Okay, you guys are clear to go.” Holden ordered, sending Bill and you to the hotel. 

You were greeted by a valet in a classic black and white suit with a red vest and gold buttons. Bill hesitantly gave the keys to the young man. He fixed his suit, watching the man drive off with his car. His arm interlocked with yours, walking you inside through the glass doors. “Where are we supposed to go?” 

Bill points to the sign reading ‘PARTY’ with an arrow pointing to the right towards two big, closed doors. “That way.” 

“I knew that.” Your face flushed red for a second and Bill grinned. 

“Sure you did.” He lead you to the doors. “After you.” 

You thanked him and then heard Holden’s voice in your head. No, not your head. In your ears. You forgot about the earpiece. “When you two are done flirting, we have eyes on our unsub.” 

“Great, where is he?” Bill said quietly to his microphone. 

“You see the man near the stage?” Holden’s voice came from the earpiece. 

“Okay, you’re going to need to be more specific than that. There’s like 20 men by the stage.” You directed the sarcastic comment to Holden, but to the rest of the people in the room, it would have looked like a regular conversation between you and Bill.

Holden groaned, “okay, there’s a guy wearing a black turtle neck instead of a button up and tie.”

“Oh! Yikes, that is not a good look. And with those shoes—“

“Okay, we’re not the fashion police; we’re the real police.” Bill got you back on track.

“Right. So that’s our guy?” 

“That’s our guy.” Greg confirmed.

“Oh, Hi!” You said a little to excitedly to the other man. You were the only one in the group who actually liked the man.

Holden cut off the greetings, “thank you, Greg.” He said sarcastically. “You two are going to need to get close enough to him for us to record some kind of confirmation that he’s our killer.” 

You nodded before remembering Holden wasn’t actually there. 

“Do you want a drink?” Bill spotted the bar the moment you walked through the door and was just waiting for a break in the conversation to bring it up. You barely had time to say yes before he was on his way to the bar. 

You felt cold the moment he walked away and the feeling only grew the longer he was gone. A bone-chilling tap on your shoulder made you jump on your heels when you turned around and saw the face of the man you were supposed to be keeping an eye on. “Excuse me, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The smile he gave you was obviously meant to be welcoming, but his eyes are what caught your focus. They were dark and lifeless. He took a sip of his drink. “Did you come here alone?” 

You were quick to respond. “No, my husband is around here somewhere. He went to the bar to get us some drinks.” His smile seemed to get wider at the mention of your husband, which is not something a normal flirtatious man would do. You hoped silently that Bill would hurry because you hated being in this man’s presence. 

After a moment of silence between you two, he spoke again. His hand reached out to shake yours just as Bill was stepping up beside you, placing a protective hand on your hip and his other hand took the initiative, stealing your handshake away. He abandoned the drinks at the bar when he saw you talking to your suspect. “William Tench.” He nodded with a fake smile. “I see you’ve met my wife, y/n.” 

The man seemed confused by the confrontation. “Lawrence Steadheim.” He furrowed his brows. 

“You guys keep him talking. Keep him interested.” Holden spoke. 

“So, I see a ring there, Lawrence. Did you bring your wife here?” Bill quickly improved. 

Lawrence, just as quickly replied, “Actually, my wife passed away last year.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” Bill nodded. 

You could hear a conversation happening in your ears. 

“Can we use that as a confession?” Greg asked Holden. 

You could practically hear the eye-roll from Holden. “No, Greg. We can’t use that as a confession.” It was clear that the two men were already getting tired of each other. 

“We used to come to these together, I’ve been coming alone for a few months now. I guess I find comfort in the familiar things we used to do.” You would have sympathized with him if you didn’t know he was a stone cold killer. “So is this your first time to one of these?” 

It was an odd question for someone to ask at a regular formal dance. That’s when you took into account the slow jazz music played by the quartet, the groups of four, the occasional six or eight, mingling on the dance floor and sensually grasping each other’s hips or arms. This wasn’t a dance part. 

You were going to kill Holden when you made it out of here. He sent you and Bill to a swing club. 

“Is it that obvious?” You tried your best to show some interest in the tall, skinny man. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but you two look a little lost.” He squeezed your arm in an effort to be comforting, but the sensation made you want to vomit. The thought of those hands on you was sickening. Those same hands that took the lives of four other people and he was proud of it. “No offense, but you come off as a virgin to this sort of thing.” 

Somehow, you did take offense to it. Maybe it was because it made you sound like a prude. In front of Bill, no less. You hoped he didn’t think you were an actual virgin. But would that have been better than him thinking you were a slut? Your were being hit by so many thoughts and new information that you were starting to get a headache. Before you knew it, you raised your hand to rub at your temple, trying to quiet your intrusive thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” Bill’s voice somehow forced through the storm of anxious questions in your head. 

You nodded and looked at him through squinted eyes. When did it get so bright in here? You thought. “Headache.” You could only respond in one word, not able to form an actual sentence. This wasn’t how you wanted to be speechless with him. This wasn’t ideal at all. 

Another touch from Lawrence, this time on your hand, and your mind went blank. “I can take you somewhere to lie down.” 

You wanted to say no. You wanted to pull your hand away and you wanted Bill to take you home, but this was your chance. This was the moment you needed to finally prove that this was the killer. The DA would finally have to listen. 

So, you pulled yourself together and allowed yourself to be led by Lawrence. He probably thought his plan was falling into place. 

Bill followed behind you, watching the movements of the suspect and occasionally letting his eyes scan over your body. At every other angle, when you looked over your shoulder and down the steps to Bill, it looked like you were the one leading him up the stairs. 

“Here we are.” You just noticed the sound of a fake English accent. Lawrence held a door open to a dark room. He held your hand and the sentiment of him leading you to a large bed would have been sweet if he wasn’t so creepy. 

Bill watched predatorily. After seeing you safely placed on the bed, he looked around the walls. He saw newspaper clippings and homemade photographs. The images reminded him of the ones in Brudos’ folders. 

“I can’t see you guys after you went upstairs.” Bill almost forgot about Holden and Greg. 

He didn’t have time to think of something to hint at where he was. Lawrence stood beside him, admiring the photos. “My wife always encouraged me to pursue photography.” He said. He clearly had a backstory in case anyone were to ever discover them. “After she died, I didn’t want to do it anymore, but I knew she’d want me to be happy. So I started taking pictures of couples that reminded me of the two of us. Except I found it more… fascinating to create characters for them.” 

The characters looked more like something you’d see in a hardcore porn magazine. It wasn’t something you’d look at and think of a rich, married couple. 

“I would love to take pictures of you two actually, but I wouldn’t want to ruin that beautiful dress.” Lawrence nodded to your body on the bed. “Things tend to get a bit messy.” 

“Let’s go.” That was enough for a confession and Holden was on his way. 

You listened to Bill ask questions about what he would expect in a session as you waited for Greg and Holden to storm into the hotel room. Your heart raced when Lawrence pointed out pictures of his victims and told Bill how some of them liked to be photographed while they were in pain. 

You sat up from the bed and the noise of the squeak made the two of them turn around. You felt the wire in your dress fall out. “You guys are cops!” Lawrence saw the wire and stepped towards the nightstand, pulling out a knife from the drawer. 

Luckily, Holden kicked open the door before Lawrence could do anything. He was distracted by the door opening and the man with a gun in the doorway. You were able to grab a hold of his wrist and knock the knife to the ground, kicking towards Bill and he picked it up, ensuring that Lawrence couldn’t get it back. You twisted his arm back roughly into position for Holden to place his handcuffs on him. He listed off his rights, leaving you and Bill alone in the room. 

“Nice work.” Bill complimented. 

“You got him talking. I didn’t really do anything.” You gave a humble remark. 

He shook his head. He was adamant on giving you the compliment. “You kept him from killing you and you looked great doing it.” 

Greg who was still in the room collecting evidence, dropped something when he heard the compliment from Bill. The thud of the drop made Bill turn around and you could only imagine the look he gave him that made him run out of the room like a scared rabbit. When he turned back around, his face was back to calm and you couldn’t help but kiss him. Looking back, it probably wasn’t the best decision, but the spark you felt when he didn’t pull away immediately was worth it.


	2. Part 2

He stumbled on his feet at the contact, but he held onto your hips. When he realized what was happening he lightly pushed you back. His lips were wet and pink and he wanted to suck them in to get another taste. “What was that?” 

You felt embarrassed and wanted to take the kiss back. You wanted to reverse it. “I’m sorry, it was the— you kept complimenting me tonight and we were playing husband and wife and it kind of just got to me. I—“ 

You were cut off by another kiss. “I didn’t hate it.” He said when he pulled away for a second time and you were certain that was the closest to a compliment that you would get. “I’ve wanted you too. I’ve wanted you all night.” His voice was almost a growl now and you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

You whimpered back, “me too.” You looked around the room. “But can we maybe not do this at a crime scene?” 

He took a moment to look around the room as well and he wanted to laugh. “Should we… Should we get a room?” 

“Can we? What about Holden? I think he might kill you if we make him ride back with Greg.” 

You weren’t wrong. Holden probably did have it in him. But the way you pressed up against him and holding onto his arms, it was worth it. “Let him try.” He said, pulling you close to him and kissing you again before leaving for the door. 

Holden was waiting downstairs, holding a drink from the bar. Most of the crowd had left after Lawrence was arrested and it was quiet in the venue now. “Are you guys ready to go?” 

You already had a lie ready to Bill’s surprise. “Actually, Bill had a few to drink and I don’t trust him to drive right now. And since it’s his car, I’m going to stick around here for a bit with him while he sobers up. You’re welcome to wait with us.” 

It was smart for you to make it seem like it was his decision to get a ride with Greg. 

“No thanks.” The thought of staying at a crime scene would normally please him, but he didn’t find this suspect particularly fascinating. Probably because he wasn’t that involved in the arrest. “I’ll get a ride from someone. I think Greg is still here.” 

Holden went outside after finishing the last gulp of his drink. “I’m impressed, agent y/l/n.” 

You looked to your side to find Bill, eyes focused on your lips, “Thank you, Agent Tench.” You bit your lips, pulling his focus back up to your eyes. 

Making your way to the reception desk, you were lucky to find out the hotel wasn’t booked up. You offered to pay, deciding that it was the least you could do after he was the leading reason you even arrested Lawrence in the first place. That and he agreed to be your husband for the night and you wanted that to be the first of hopefully many rewards for the night. He took the two key cards and searched the lobby trying to remember where he saw the sign for the elevator. 

You were giddy as you both stepped into the silver box. You wanted to be on him right now, but you held yourself back. You allowed him to lead you the room on the third floor. 

As he opened the door, he wished he would have asked for the suite. He wasn’t trying to make you feel like a cheap whore and he should have pressed harder to be the one to pay tonight. 

Being the creature of habit that you were, you moved past Bill and flung yourself onto he large bed. You weren’t at all worried about the layout of the hotel room, he noticed. All that mattered to you was that you were here with him. It was something you wanted for a long time. Obviously not exactly like this. In your head, you imagined it as an accidental touch during a stakeout that turned into more in the backseat of his car. Or your favorite fantasy that helped you get to sleep most nights, an offer of a ride home after celebrating a case at the bar and stumbling into each other, fumbling for door. You knew those were just fantasies and they were just over-romanticized ideas. 

Yet here you were, laying on a bed, watching Bill rid himself of his suit jacket and tie. He already felt exposed to the world. When he took off his jacket, he felt like the weight of the world was lifted off with it. A wooden chair in the corner of the room now held onto the weight. He eyed a spot on the bed beside you where he allowed himself to collapse. The both of you bounced in the aftermath of his body hitting the bed. He looked over at you. Your eyes were focused up at the ceiling while his eyes fixated on your profile. It reminded him of the night he had a picnic with Nancy under the stars. This time was different because he didn’t feel required to show his love for the person he was with. He didn’t feel like it was an obligation. No, this time, he didn’t care if you expected some kind of passion from him. He wanted to give it to you anyway. He wanted to give it all away. He didn’t care if all of his love was spent along the way. 

Choosing to be the one to break the comfortable silence, Bill spoke. “You really do look beautiful tonight.” He wasn’t sure how many times he said it. He knew he said it a few hundred times and even more hundreds of ways in his head that night. 

The compliment caused you to look over. Instead of actually saying ‘thank you,’ you rolled over and you smashed your lips into his. It was welcomed. Neither of you expected to hear the moan that Bill couldn’t keep down. You gave him a moan back to let him know you were enjoying yourself just as much as him, although, you wouldn’t mind if he deepened the kiss. So he did. 

Bill’s tongue tapped at your lips as a fist would knock on the door to ask for an entrance. You allowed it. His tongue fought against yours. You were sure that if you’d allowed it, he’d let you have the control. 

“Bill.” You whined when his body pulled you even closer. You had the idea to lift your body up and straddle him, but that would mean the kiss would have to pause. You decided it would be worth it. Bill helped you, holding onto your hips and guiding your soft s/c legs to straddle his middle. You were delightfully surprised to discover that he was hard underneath his trousers. And big. 

If his pants weren’t so dark, you’d probably had noticed a dark stain that your arousal dripped through your panties, meeting the wet marks of precum that stained his pants just the same. You pulled away from the kiss for a second time. “Oh my God, Bill.” You breathed out, feeling his grow even more underneath you. “I can feel how hard you are. I can tell how bad you want this.” 

He only responded with another deep groan at first. “And you…” He let his hand wander up the your thigh and around to cup your cunt. “You want it too.” His fingers pushed against the fabric of your panties. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be this wet.” 

He was right. You did want it. More than anything right now. “Please.” You relished his touch. 

As much as you wanted him to touch you more, you did feel that the amount of clothes worn between you two was a little unfair. You wanted to balance it out.“ You have way too many clothes on.” You smiled at him. You fingered at his tie, removing it from his neck and sliding it away from the collar of his dress shirt. You worked on his buttons next and began pushing the fabric away to expose his chest. Your hand ghosted over his crotch, the bulge evident in his pants. You stopped at his belt to undo it and take it off much like you did his tie. He lifted his hips up when you you unzipped his pants and started to slide his pants down with a blush on your face. He kicked them off with his feet. 

“I could say the same to you now.” Bill said, laying down in his boxers and socks. 

You bit your lip, looking down at him. “So do something about it.” You egged him on. 

Bill allowed his hands to wander up your naked legs and over the fabric of your dress and around the back to find the zipper. You were not satisfied with how slow he pulled it down and how tedious he was when he slid the sleeves of your dress off your shoulder. He was being so delicate with his touch. 

As he removed your dress, you ground your hips into his groin, feeling and taking note of his arousal through his light blue boxers. You could feel his dick growing larger underneath you. The outline of his cock was tempting you to reach in and get him out. Instead, you ran a finger over his belly, watching as his skin twitched in reaction to your touch. 

“Yes,” he moaned as your feather-light touches got closer to the waistband of his boxers and it made you smile seeing him so turned on and desperate for more. 

You removed a leg from one side so that you were on your knees on one side of him. You removed your panties and then crawled down to the end of the bed. You reached for the boxers and he lifted his hips up, anticipating the release of his cock from the confines of those blue underwear. They were soon thrown to decorate the floor with the rest of your clothes. You admired his naked body. It was never something you could do before and here he was before you, ready to please and ready to be pleased. 

He was starting to feel a little self-conscious. He knew he wasn’t exactly in shape. He definitely didn’t look like Holden or Greg. He had more years on him and it showed. “What are you waiting for?” He didn’t mean to sound so rude or impatient, but his dick wasn’t going to stay hard forever. He wasn’t the man he used to be and he hoped that didn’t turn you away. 

“I was just looking.” You replied, still admiring the his cock heavily jutted against his belly and the pink tip glistened with precum. He looked absolutely delicious to you. You took his cock in your hand. The size difference was astonishing. “I love your body, Bill. I’ve wanted you like this since the moment I laid eyes on you.” You confessed while he tried to listen.

It seemed that the only thing he could focus on was your touch. You grasped a little more firmly and he was certain he’d cum from the hand job soon. But he was determined to last longer when you saw you wet your lips with your tongue. You were going to give him a blow job. Nancy had never done anything like that. Except for that one time on his birthday, but she never did it again. She said she didn’t like the taste. He tried to convince her again and told her he wouldn’t be offended if she spit, but she felt that was too good for it. 

You licked a stripe of his cock from the base to the tip. He moaned out loud. You licked the the pink tip, tasting the saltiness of his skin and the precum combined. Bill wanted to moan out something coherent, but he was too lost in ecstasy to form real words, so instead, he grunted and groaned in satisfaction. He tried not to jerk his hips up too hard, he wasn’t trying to hurt you. But a part of him told him that he wanted more and more. 

You found a steady rhythm, taking him in as you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head. You hand twisted around whatever part your mouth couldn’t fit. Bill felt comfortable enough to tangle his fingers in your hair. You swallowed down saliva and his arousal before his guiding hand was pulling you off instead of further down. 

“Please,” he tried not to whimper. “If you keep doing that, I won’t last much longer.” 

You swallowed one more time and then pulled off with a pop. “Sorry,” you apologized, wiping at your lips. 

“I want to taste you now,” was all Bill said as he held onto your hand and guided you up to the top of the bed. He took your position at the bottom after placing kisses to your lips. The new position allowed him to have a better view of your pussy. He held onto your thighs, massaging his fingers into the soft skin. He propped himself up on his elbows, hooking his arms under your thighs and bringing them over his shoulders. 

The movement of his tongue was similar to the way you licked a stripe up his shaft just moments ago. His stripe went from the end of your wet pussy up to your clit. He could taste you immediately as he lapped up your arousal. Bill flattened his tongue against your pussy, licking with just enough pleasure. His fingers tightened on your thighs. You would have bruises tomorrow where the tips of his fingers dug into your flesh. 

You began to grind your hips up against his working tongue. “Please,” you whined. 

Bill sucked on your clit, licking in rotations on the swollen bundle of nerves. The pressure was getting you closer to your orgasm and maybe that’s what you were pleading for. You were so close, but you couldn’t quite loosen that tight coil in your stomach. 

Your fingers had found their way into Bill’s gray hair. You carefully ran your fingers over his head, lightly pushing him down further into you legs. He could feel the curling of your toes on his back. You were close. 

Bill’s tongue moved faster and occasionally slipped inside of you. His tongue coaxed you into an orgasm and your thighs tightened against his head. He had a strong enough grip on your legs that he could have pulled them away if he wanted to, but he enjoyed the warmth. It was the feeling of being wanted that he craved so much lately. As your body became sensitive in the aftershocks of your orgasm and your legs fell from his shoulders, Bill placed strategic kisses. 

One on your clit. Two for the inside of your thighs. And a whole trail of them up to your throat. 

You unclenched your eyes and tried to catch your breath. Your e/c eyes met gazed in Bill’s blue-ish green eyes. It was a romantic moment that didn’t last as long as you had hoped because his eyes widened and then he hit his face with the palm of his hands in frustration. “Fuck.” He groaned. 

You rolled to your side and placed a comforting hand to his shoulder. “What is it?” 

You were expecting something more serious than what really came out of his mouth. You thought he’d forgotten he’d left Brian at home. Or even that he couldn’t get his dick back up. But instead, he peeked up at you through embarrassed eyes. “I don’t have a condom.” 

His facial expression made you giggle. “Just call the front desk. Most hotels keep condoms.” 

He didn’t even want to know how you knew that. He reached for the phone. He felt awkward asking for a condom and it was even worse when the concierge brought up two whole handfuls. I guess it was better to be safe than sorry. At least he wouldn’t have to call back down for more. 

The whole time, you laid naked in the bed, covered by the thin sheet and blanket that you brought up to muffle your giggle. 

Bill returned with the handfuls of condoms in his hands, held close to his white, robe-covered chest. He dumped them on the nightstand, except for one, which he took with him as he climbed back onto the bed. He released the knot on his robe and it fell to the ground. “If it had been any longer I think I might have lost ‘em.” His head tilted down to his still erect cock, making you blush as well as giggle again. You watched as he ripped open the square wrapper and rolled the condom on. “Now,” he said, pulling the sheets back. “Where were we?” 

He shifted, positioning himself between your legs. He took his cock in his hand, rubbing through your wet folds. He admired the way you squirmed against him, enjoying the teasing and not yet asking for more. He rubbed at your clit with the thick tip of his cock before sliding inside. 

Your intake of breath hitched in your throat at the feeling of him fully sheathed inside of you. He relished in the feeling of your tight cunt for a moment, before finally rolling his hips into yours. He fucked you slow and so deep. You made little whimpers with every thrust of his hips. 

He moved faster as he became more comfortable and you opened up more to him. He kissed you and your moans traveled through his mouth. Wet noises sounded in the room. The kisses were wet. The cock inside of your pussy was wet. 

You writhed against him and you were partially to blame for him slipping out of you. But the feeling of reentering your body was beyond pleasurable. Somehow, the new angle allowed you to feel every inch of his cock inside of you. You’d never felt so full before and it was the best feeling in the world. You didn’t need to touch yourself with the way he was fucking you. It felt so good.

It felt too good. 

“Bill— I’m gonna—oh, yes.” You moaned incoherently. 

Bill could feel you squeeze around his cock and he held you closer to him. “I’ve got you. Cum for me.” He instructed, guided you to orgasm and it was much more passionate and sensual than anything you’d ever experienced before. 

He fucked you through your orgasm, whispering in your ear about how good you just did. He continued his compliments for as long as his mind would allow before he got distracted by the pleasurable tightness of his balls, indicating his release was near. His thrusts became more erratic. Every return of his hips seemed harder and deeper than the last as he frantically released into the condom that was wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck,” he sighed as he fell onto the pillow beside you, discarding the condom into the metal bin below. Neither one of you wanted to clean off the evidence of what just transpired between you. The uncleanliness between your legs made you feel dirty and aroused, although you were certain you had just been fucked out of your mind. 

You didn’t know what else to say other than, ‘that was good.’ To which Bill responded, ‘yeah.’

You looked at him, amusement on your face, “we should do this again sometime.” 

Bill smiled at your attempt of humor and replied, “yes. Yes, we should”


End file.
